Beyond the Whispering Veil
by Emily Lily-Lynn Potter
Summary: Sirius Black fell through the ominous black veil. But the question on everyone's mind is what lies beyond it.
1. Through the Veil

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter One: The Little Girl  
  
"Come on you can do better than that," Sirius laughed. How he loved teasing her. Suddenly he was hit with a spell. He was shocked at the impact of the spell. He felt himself falling backwards, he felt a cold rush of air and suddenly he felt nothing. He stood up, his eyes still closed. He heard Harry's panicked voice, "SIRIUS, SIRIUS!"  
  
Then Remus's voice, "He can't come back Harry because he's d."  
  
"REMUS, YOU IDIOT, I AM NOT DEAD!" Sirius yelled but a small voice inside him asked 'Am I?'  
  
Sirius opened his eyes He was in a large well decorated room, there were about a dozen others in there and none of them seemed at all disturbed at his screaming or that he, apparently, had just appeared out of no where.  
  
"Excuse me," said a small, little-girlish voice from behind Sirius.  
  
Sirius spun around and before him stood a little girl, no more than 10 years old, smiling at him. Her chestnut brown hair fell past her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes glistened in the light.  
  
"Hello," the little girl spoke again.  
  
"What? Oh um. Hi!" said Sirius, still trying to figure out where he was. "Do you know where I am?"  
  
"Yes," the little girl responded, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Well, where am I?" said Sirius after a few moments.  
  
"Right now, you are nowhere exactly," the little girl responded, as if there was nothing at all weird about what she just said. "I know someone who can help you figure out why you are here and where you are supposed to be though. Follow me."  
  
Sirius followed the little girl along a series of corridors. "So umm what's your name?"  
  
"Emma," the little girl answered.  
  
" Hi Emma, I am Sirius."  
  
"Good to meet you."  
  
Then the girl stopped at a pair of doors and opened them. She led Sirius into a bright white room where there was a long line of people, some looking just as confused as Sirius did.  
  
"You have to wait in line," Emma said and disappeared further up the line.  
  
The line moved rather quickly and before Sirius knew it there was only 4 more people in front of him. Then one, Sirius heard this conversation.  
  
"Name?" said a young woman's voice.  
  
"Patricia Clarksdale," the woman in front of Sirius replied.  
  
"Patricia Ann Fredrick Clarksdale of San Antonio, California?" the young lady's voice questioned.  
  
"Yes," the woman answered.  
  
"Through the door on my right," the young lady said.  
  
Then it was Sirius's turn. He stepped up and saw a young, vibrant woman sitting at a desk with a computer monitor in front of her. She had chin length golden blonde hair. Her soft spiral locks bounced when she moved her head. Her eyes were a turquoise blue and sparkled when she spoke.  
  
The woman smiled, "You don't know where you are do you?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
The woman laughed, "I expect to see more of your kind soon, what with He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being reformed and all."  
  
Sirius nodded then spoke with a slightly shaky voice, "Where am I?"  
  
The woman smiled, "Welcome to the Gateways." 


	2. The Gateways

"The what?" Sirius inquired, he was sure he had never heard of a place called The Gateways.  
  
The woman smiled and removed from her pocket a long, thin wand and waved it once. Gold letters appeared, like a banner, twinkling and sparkling in the light of the room. The letters spelt out words, which said, "Welcome to the Gateways of Death!"  
  
"Gateways of Death," Sirius repeated staring at the lettering.  
  
The witch smiled, again, "This is where wizards and witches go when they die. Heaven is through the door on my left and the fiery Underworld is through the door on my right. There are also homes set up on this level, for those who are waiting for others to join them."  
  
Sirius was speechless. So this is where you went when you died. He wondered what was going to happen to him. Did they know he was innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for?  
  
'Sir, your name please," the witch spoke, penetrating Sirius's thoughts.  
  
"Oh um. Sirius Black," said Sirius slightly confused still.  
  
"Sirius O'Bryan Black of 12 Grimrauld Place, England. Imprisoned in Azkaban for 12 years. Is that correct?" the witch asked, staring at a computer screen.  
  
"Yes, that is correct," Sirius, responded.  
  
"You are on a waiter's list. You have to go to room 1678."  
  
"A what list?"  
  
"Waiter's, someone who has died has wanted to wait for you to die and you will join them. They live in room 1678."  
  
"Oh um. who's list am I on?" Sirius inquired, in his mind he was saying, 'Probably a family member.'  
  
"That is classified, sir."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Hi again," said a familiar little girl's voice.  
  
Next to Sirius was Emma she was looking up at him smiling.  
  
"Hi Emma"  
  
"I am supposed to take you to room 1678."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Emma led Sirius through a pair of doors and down a long corridor. She skipped along ahead singing softly.  
  
"How old are you Emma?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm eight," Emma responded, still skipping ahead.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Oh um. 16 years."  
  
"How can you be eight and been here for 16 years?"  
  
"I was eight when I died. You don't get any older here. You stay the same age as when you died."  
  
"Oh umm. may I ask how you died?"  
  
"One of You-Know-Who's supporters."  
  
"Oh um." said Sirius, unsure what to say.  
  
"Well here we are."  
  
Emma had stopped walking and was staring at a door on their left. Sure enough the numbers were 1678. Emma skipped off saying good-bye quickly and then running further down the corridor. Sirius didn't want to go in. He didn't know what he would find. But he took a breath, pushed open the door and stepped in. 


	3. Room 1678

Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I have been really busy and haven't had time. What with school starting soon and all it is going to take a while to post. Well here is chapter three  
  
Chapter Three  
  
He tried to find solid footing but there was none and he ended up falling. Sirius landed in a heap on the floor and made a mental note to check his footing from now one. He sat up. He was in a beautiful rustic- elegant library. It was very obvious someone lived here but who?  
  
The room was painted a rustic, deep red color. The wall on one side was a large elegant stone fireplace. Next to the fireplace on both sides were large cherry wood bookcases, filled with book, photos and other knick- knacks. Across the room was a large cherry wood desk. The gold desk lamp was off but there was hints that a person was recently there. Large, leather couches surrounded the fireplace.  
  
"What the heck?" said a voice from behind Sirius.  
  
Sirius jumped (a pretty hard thing to do when you are sitting). He hadn't expected to hear anyone and that voice sounded oddly familiar. Almost too familiar. Almost comforting.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" the voice asked, sounding a little dangerous.  
  
Sirius stood up and turned around slowly. When he saw the person who had spoken he nearly fell down again and from the look on the speaker's face they were going through the same feeling.  
  
"Sirius," the voice spoke tentatively, "Sirius Black?"  
  
Sirius couldn't speak. He nodded.  
  
"Sirius what heck are you doing here? Wait, don't answer, I don't think I want to know."  
  
Suddenly the person was standing in front of him. Sirius was still so shocked. Standing in front of him was the very person he had been dying to see for fourteen years, but couldn't. The person he wanted to apologize too. To explain everything too. But where would he start. Suddenly the person hugged him. Sirius came out of the trance and hugged the man. He had his best friend back. They were together again. Padfoot and Prongs. Sirius and James. Together.  
  
"Who is it, James?" called a female's voice from the kitchen. That voice too sounded familiar. Motherly, gentle yet with hints of pride and dignity hidden in its tones.  
  
"Lily come here quickly! I got a surprise for you!" James called out excitedly. His face lit up with the same smile it had when he was at school. The smile that always meant he was up to something.  
  
"Does it involve a prank of yours?" asked a voice, undoubtedly Lily's.  
  
"No, just come here." It was obvious James was struggling against his impulse to either laugh or burst out screaming, "Sirius! Sirius is here!" It was impossible to tell.  
  
"Oh all right," says Lily as she walks in the room, " What is it this time?" she paused, her emerald gaze had rested on Sirius. She recognized the shabby black mane of hair. She recognized those icy blue eyes. They always used to be holding some mischievous plot. Now they were darker, sadder, they held something different. She couldn't explain it. She finally seemed to be able to talk again, "James is that?" James nodded, still grinning broadly, as though he was a five year old who had been told that Christmas was to be held everyday this year. "Sirius, oh my god it is so good to see you!" Lily excitedly and runs forward to hug her old friend.  
  
Sirius smiled. "It is good to see you too Lily. And you too James." But in Sirius's head he thought, "Though I wish it was with none of us being dead!"  
  
James seemed to read his mind. "It can't be that good to see him Lily. If he is here it means he is dead. At least that is what it is supposed to mean." He cast a look at Sirius that said, "Are you up to something?"  
  
Lily and Sirius laughed and Lily said, " Oh I suppose you are right, James."  
  
James suddenly looked shocked, "You mean I am not always right. Whoa! Talk about a news flash."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Still the same as ever."  
  
James, " You bet. What you thought a little thing like death would stop me from acting like an idiot."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Oh Sirius sit down sit down. I'll go get some drinks and you can tell us all about what has been going on with you and Harry! And hopefully why in the world you are here! If you can even answer that one." Lily said excitedly as she hurried out of the room. She wanted to leave the two 'boys' to their mischief.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, I'll answer all the questions. Especially that last one."  
  
Lily smiled and then hurried out of the room.  
  
Sirius sat down and James sat next to him.  
  
"Is this story going to involve Harry, Sirius?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Was he in trouble?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Did you do something stupid?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
'I thought so."  
  
"Isn't that always the way it is."  
  
"And always will be." 


End file.
